To Have and Not to Hold
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: Kana knew her life was over when she and Pakku got engaged. After being kidnapped by the firenation and was considered dead by her own tribe. What if she surived and was force to live at the southern water tribe under certain cirustance until now?
1. Kana's Suprise

"My sweet daughter, Kana, i have good news for you." said Meiko as his family sat down together eating dinner. His wife, Karah had resently sat down with her family after serving dinner to them.

"What is it father?" said Kana as she looked up at her father at the front of the ice-made table.

"Tomorrow is your 16th birthday" he said with proudness shining in his deep blue eyes.

"Yes it is father but what about my birthday?" questioned Kana as she looked at her father and then moved her attention to her mother.

"Remember to your friend, Yagoda when she turned 16 years old a few weeks ago?" asked her mother.

Kana had to think about what happened to her a few weeks ago. Then it hit her when she remembered when Yagoda was showing off the craftmanship of her betrothal necklace to her the following day after her friend's birthday.

"Who had asked for my hand?" said a slightly nervous Kana afraid to hear a certain waterbender's name.

"WaterMaster Ling's only son, Pakku had asked for your hand in marriage." said Meiko, as he watched as his only daughter, his only offspring, mouth dropped to the cold floor of their home.

"Pakku, that waterbending jerk, that Pakku?" said Kana as she stood up.

"Watch your mouth young lady, Pakku had asked for your hand, and you'll be marry to this young waterbender like it or not, and that's the final peep from you, understand?" said her angry father.

Kana couldn't find her voice so she nodded her head in agreement. So they quietly continued eating dinner.

"His family will be here tomorrow night to celebrete your engagement to their son." said Meiko.

Kana nodded again sadly as she looked down at her dinner, wishing the moon spirit could just take her away from her doomed future of a life.

Sometime the next morning, Kana was with her mother, Karah, as mother and daughter headed towards the market. Karah was planing to create a huge dinner for Kana's and Pakku's engagement party that night. Kana was following her mother geting food suplies when her friend, Yagoda came running up to her from out of the crowd.

"Kana, is it true about your engagement to Pakku?" said Yogoda, as she stood in front of her as she tries to catch her breath.

"How did you hear about that?" questioned a surpried Kana.

"Pakku is bragging to his friends about the betrothal necklace he made for you." said Yogoda.

"So is what he been saying is true that you two are offically getting engaged?" asked Yogoda asked again.

"It's not totally official until he gives me a betrothal necklace but yes we are." said Kana, as the subject of their conversation was making her deeply depressed.

Yogoda excitedly hugged Kana, still can't believe that both of them are now betroth and soon they're be married.

Kana couldn't sleep that night, as she layed in bed still freaking out about her engagement dinner tomorrow night.

"Of every single non-married men in the whole Northern Water Tribe, Why did my father had to choose that jerk to be my future husband?" she said to herself as she kept thinking for a reason before moving to her side and finally feel asleep.


	2. The Engagement

Kana was still fast asleep when her mother came into her room the next morning, Kora came over to her daughter's sleeping body and started shaking her softly with her hands to wake up. After a few times of shaking, Kana finally opened her blue eyes to see her mother standing up at her.

"Mother" said Kana as she sat up quickly in bed as a reaction of the sight of her mother as soon as she woke up.

"What going on?" said Kana as she stared at her mother.

"You have a guest downstairs waiting for you to come down." she said before she moved across the room to leave her daughter alone to get dressed.

"A visitor this early in the morning, who is it?" questioned Kana as she toss her blankets over and got her legs out of bed.

"Your have to come down to find out." said Kora as she left the room and headed down stairs.

Puzzled in who would be calling her this early in the morning, Kana quickly got herself dressed and hurried herself downstairs to find that the visitor was her jerkbender fiance himself, Pakku.

When he saw her coming in, he stood up in her presence.

"About time you came down here, I was about to leave." he said rudely.

Kana fought her hardest not to say something rude back to her husband to be.

"Now that I'm down here in your royal Highness presence, what do you want Pakku?" said Kana as she crossed her arms together to hear what the jerkbender wanted.

"I came over here for my parents to confirm about the party tonight." he said with a huge smile on his face as he took off his gloves and pressed his right hand against her right check and sightly rubbed it gently, just enjoying the feeling of her skin on his.

"My mother says it's tonight around sundown at the pavilion my father reserved for the party." she applied, as she turned her face away from him with disgust on her face. Pakku smiled slightly as he covered his hands again and left the house.

"Then I'll see you tonight, my love." he said as he left her home.

"Moon Spirits if you are wise, just take me now" she grumbled to herself as she made her way to get a bite in their little kitchen.

Kana was waiting outside the small snow building when Yagoda came out after her healing lessons with one of the elder healers and was surprise to see her friend standing there waiting for her.

"What are you doing here, Kana?" she asked as she came over to Kana.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" asked Kana as she walked next to her best friend.

Yagoda stopped in her tracks and thought to herself.

"Spending time with Edi" said Yagoda looking at Kana.

"Why you ask?" she applied as she looked at Kana.

"Tonight's is My and Pakku's engagement party at the Pavilion." said Kana looking down at the snow as both girls started walking slowly heading towards a quiet place to talk.

"And you want me to be there for comfort when Pakku puts the betrothal necklace around your neck?" applied Yahgoda.

"Yeah i do, you can invite Edi, if you want." said Kana as they stopped on the water-made bridge. From their view they would be able to watch Water bending Master Ling as he was teaching water bending to the youngest men in their tribe.

"I have to talk to Edi about it but we'll try to make it, so when does the party starts anyway?" asked Yahgoda.

"As soon as the sun does down." said Kana sighing sadly as she saw Pakku walking into their sights.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that night

"Welcome Friends and Family Members to my and Kana's engagement party." said Pakku standing up on a chair so everybody in the Pavilion could see him.

Everybody clapped at the announcement. Pakku got down from the chair, his father came up to him and handed something into his son's hands. Kana gulped loudly knowing quiet well what was in his hands.

"I, Pakku, son of Ling and Aroma, present this necklace to Kana, daughter of Reiko and Kora, as a token of my devotion to her and only her." Pakku showed off the brothel necklace to everybody in the room before coming up to Kana herself.

"This necklace is my token of my love for you, Kana" Pakku said to hear before he lefted her long brown hair and hook it to her neck. Pakku turned his fiance around to face him. Then he lowered himself and he softly kissed her on her lips.

"We'll be together forever and ever, my love" he said quietly to her. Kana was speechless, afraid to speak.

"It's official my daughter, Kana and my future son in law, Pakku" said Reiko as he proudly lefted Pakku and Kana's hands up in the air. Everybody started clapping.


	3. Announcement

"He makes me so mad" said Kana mumbling angry to herself as she sat down on her bed, brushing her upbraided long brown hair thinking about her now-fiance, Pakku. Then she paused when her fingers lingered on the fabric that was wrapped around her neck. She was like that when Kora came into her daughter's room.

"My little girl is engaged, i don't believe it" said Kora happily as she enters her daughter's room.

"Just my luck to land with the water tribe's biggest dork." said Kana quietly to herself.

"Did you say something dear?" asked her mother as she sat down next to Kana.

Kana knew her mother wouldn't act positive of the negative remarks she been saying to herself about Pakku. So she'll just lie.

"No I didn't Mom." she said as she give her mother a pretend smile.

"I can't believe your at that age to marry, it feels just yesterday when we brought you home." said Kona as Kana sat sideways to let her mother finish brushing her hair.

Then both women heard footsteps heading towards Kana's room. Then out of nowhere, Reiko appeared inside her doorway. He leaned against the doorway, his arm crossed and have a huge grin on his face.

"There you two are" he said as he watched as his wife brushed their daughter's long hair.

"Just having some mother and daughter time." applied Kona.

"Did you tell her yet?" he said with a hint of proud in his voice as he stared at his wife, as his arms crossed together.

"Tell me what?" questioned Kana as she looked at both of her parents.

Kona took a deep breath and then sighed.

"A few days ago, I went to see a healer" said Kona.

"And what happened?" said Kana.

"We're...I mean I am.." Kona spoke as she tried to put the words together.

"Mom what's going on?" said a slightly nervous Kana.

"Soon you'll not going to be the only child in this family anymore." said Kona as she told her straight out.

"Your having a baby?" said Kana surprised.

"We just found out a few days ago." applied Reiko with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow that's great." said Kana. She hugged her mother and then went over to her father and hugged him.

"Changing the subject here, I just came back from talking to Pakku's father, and we finally arranged the wedding date, it's exactly next month."

"What so soon?" said Kana shocked as she back away from her father.

"What do you expect, Kana, all engagements periods are short, your mother and I had only a week to prepare for the wedding, at least you got a month so be happy about it." said Reiko, who knew a fight was coming between him and his stubborn daughter.

"I'm not happy about it at all, especially getting engaged to our tribe's biggest jerk." screamed Kana as her stubborn nature took over her.

"Your marrying that jerk like it or not, young lady or else." he said with his voice on the edge of losing his temper.

"Or what?" threatened Kana as she looked at her father with suspicious eyes.

"I'll disown you." said Reiko. Kana stared at her father with surprise and shocked.

"You wouldn't?" said Kana with hurt in her voice.

"Oh yes i would if it comes down to it so if i were you, i'll rethink about our conversation, because if you leave this house, you won't be back." he said before leaving mother and daughter alone once again.


	4. Night Before the Wedding

Knowing she had no choice what so ever, Kana went with her father's wishes. Weeks had passed since her fight with her father, the same night she and Pakku got engaged, and now the actual wedding was tomorrow. Kana paced in her bedroom nervously, quite knowing that her bedroom was soon going to be turned into the baby's bedroom after tomorrow. And she'll will be living with her newly pointed husband, Pakku in their own house, that he and his father had finished a few days ago.

Kana stopped pacing when her mother knocked on her bedroom door. and then entered the room. She was carrying a beautiful grown in her hands.

"Mama, this is your wedding dress." said Kana as Karah hanged the wedding grown on the ice wall. Kana was speechless, she had always dreamed she'll wear this dress one day.

"Kana, I want you to wear that dress tomorrow, this dress has been passed down from my great grandmother to my grandmother who passed it to my mother, and she passed it down to me and now I'm passing on to you, my only daughter." said Karah as she looked at Kana.

"What if the baby is other girl?" asked Kana as she sat down next to her mother.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, right now, you should keep your focus on your wedding tomorrow." said Karah as she looked over to her daughter.

"Kana, i think it's time." said Karah.

"Time for what?" puzzled in what her mother was about to say.

"The Talk" said Karah.

"What talk?" said Kana.

"The same talk your grandmother give to me on the eve of my wedding day, and now it's your turn." said Karah.

Kana sat on her bed with her legs crossed as her mother spoke what she should be expecting that next night.

Karah watched as her daughter's expression changed from calm and peaceful to a disgusted look as if she ate something bad.

"That's the work of Mother Nature, sweetheart, and Now that your old enough it's your time now to help keep up the population of the Northern Water Tribe." said her mother, Karah. Her mother gently kissed her on her forehead before leaving her room that night.

Several hours had passed, Kana, now in bed, watched from her window as the bright moonlight rays from the full moon hit the quiet water that flows though the Northern Water Tribe. Kana couldn't fall asleep that night. She needed to take a quiet walk to calm her nerves. So she went over and grabbed her fur coat and boats and then put both on and slowly without waking her parents, left her house.

Kana walked all over the tribe until she stopped in front of the meeting hall. She sat down on the steps, her eyes staring up at the moon and sighed.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" said a familiar male voice.

Kana jumped and saw Pakku coming up to her, he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Nope, can't you?" she applied. Pakku shake his head agreeing that he can't sleep either.

"So your nervous about tomorrow, or i say in a few hours?" said Pakku as he looked at his beautiful blushing bride to be and then stared up at the moon as he sat down next to her.

"Should I be?" she said as her eyes came down from looking at the moon and stared at her husband to be.

"Yeah i guess, I know I am" he said.

"Your are?" said a surprise Kana as she looked at him puzzled.

"Soon you and I are going to be bounded for eternity in marriage, and i just don't know if i am ready for that responsibility just yet." he said staring at her before looking away.

"If you were scared about the whole idea then why are you going though with this?" said a surprised Kana.

"Kana, I...been in love with you for so long, as soon you were of age, i told my father that i wanted you for my wife." applied Pakku.

"You'll in love with me?" said Kana as she remembers how he got everytime she passes him, or even talks to him.

"Is that why you been a jerk around me every-time i pass or talk to you?" asked Kana.

"Yes, That's the only way i could express my feelings for you, Kana" he said as he held both of her hands into his.

"I'm so sorry i been a cold hearted jerk around you since i don't remember, that's how i been." said Pakku as he brushed part of his long brown hair away from his face.

"That's ok now that i know the reason why." she said smiling at him. Kana didn't know what to do now, after Pakku told her the whole truth. Both Pakku and Kana just sat there on the steps just staring up at the moon. Both of their hands found their way into each others.

"Maybe being married to Pakku wasn't going to be bad as i thought it would be." thought Kana to herself.

"I'll walk you home" offered Pakku as he helped her up.

"Thank you" said Kana as both of them started headed towards the housing area where her parents live.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of her parents house.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you in a few hours." said Kana as she about to turn to enter the house.

"It's a date." said Pakku as he was about to walk off. Kana quickly turned around and went over to him and kissed him. Pakku wasn't expecting that, neither was she. When she pulled away, she smiled at him before hurrying into her parents house, leaving a surprised and yet happy Pakku standing alone outside with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Suprise Attack Part 1

**Several seasons had passed since Pakku and Kana became one in matrimony, as the married couples are now living in the house that Pakku's father had built for his son and his blushing bride as a wedding gift. **

**Pakku and Kana were fast asleep in their bedroom when loud voices were heard though out the dark night as they yelled throughout the street. Kana, being a light sleeper, was immediately woken up from her slumber. She slowly moved her husband's muscular arms off of her and slowly got out of bed and softly went to the window to hear what was going on. **

"**All Benders and Warriors report to Chief Owenton at once." yelled one of the Tribe's Upper Elders. **

"**Oh no" Kana said as she quietly watched as familiar faces including her father, and her father-in-law hurried from their homes and rushed towards the Chief Temple. Kana immediately turned around when she heard Pakku loud snoring interrupt her thinking. She just smiled as she watched him sleep. Kana knew he needed to go with the others to the meeting. So she walked over to her husband and started to shake him lightly. **

"**Pakku, you need to wake up, darling." she said. Then she stopped when she saw Pakku's eyelids open. **

"**What's going on, Sweetheart?" he said confused in why his wife woke him up in the middle of the night. Then an evil looking smirk appeared on his face. **

"**So you do want to play with me after all." he said hinting at recent activities that he and Kana had recently found out. **

"**Maybe later but right now you're needed at the Chief temple, it must be important if they're calling on every warrior and Waterbenders to be there." **

**Pakku immediately pulled the fur covers off of him as Kana handed him his pants. After a few minutes, Kana watched as her own husband joined the other men of the tribe rushing towards one of the important areas of the Northern Water Tribe.**

**About various hours later, Pakku finally arrived back at his house, he found his beautiful Kana, already fast asleep in their bed. He smiled before he got undress and hop back into bed slowly trying not to wake her up. **

**Early the next morning as her husband slept, Kana and a huge, pregnant Yugoda went down to the market to get some supplies. **

"**Did the healers tell you what this kid of yours going to be? Questioned Kana as she tried to walk as slow as she could to stay walking next to her best friend's side. **

"**Nope but they did predicted that this child will be born on a tragic day for some reason" said Yugoda as she continue to waddle next to Kana. **

"**Born on a tragic day? What that suppose to be? Doesn't it mean that somebody here will die on purpose before your child to be born" said Kana as she stopped puzzled in confusion in what her friend said about the upcoming birth of her first child.**

"**I guess so but Kana don't make a big deal out of it, hopefully the Healers were wrong about this prediction and this kid will be born in a peaceful world." Yugoda said as she rubbed her huge stomach. **

**Kana knew she was right but it still bothered her. **

"**So did you tell Pakku yet? Yugoda asked.**

"**Not yet I just don't know how to tell him." said Kana as she looked down at her own stomach. **

"**You better tell him soon before the baby tells him." warned Yugoda. **

"**I will, I'll tell him today," said Kana as both women finally entered the market area. **

**Kana wasn't surprised to see that her mother was already there, holding on to her one year old brother, Mushi, with one hand and putting food in a basket in other. **

"**Ah good morning girls." said Karah as she struggled to hold a wriggling Mushi in one hand and her basket in other. **

"**Let me hold Mushi while you finish your shopping, Mother." said Kana as Karah gladly to hand over her son to her daughter. **

"**Thank you dear" said Karah as she watched as Kana started making faces at Mushi, who started busted up giggling. Karah then noticed that her daughter was different; it was a mother's instant. **

"**Kana, you're…" before a stunned Karah could finish her sentence, everybody in the market noticed that it started raining black snow. **

"**What going on?" said Kana but before anybody could answer, a huge fireball crashed into the market close by Kana. Everybody started screaming and panicking as they ran for their lives. Kana quickly handed Mushi back to her mother and she helped her pregnant friend back up on to her feet. **

"**We need to get you out of her." said Kana as she tries to guide Yugoda out of the frightening scene. Before the two women could go anywhere else, other fire ball was heading towards their direct path. As Kana tried to shield Yugoda with her own body, but out of nowhere, Kana felt like somebody moved her. She looked up and she was right. Both Pakku and Kedi were standing in front of them using their Waterbending skills to fight.**

"**Kana, you got to get her out of here." said Pakku as he stood there in a fighting position ready to fight. **

**Kana nodded and helped Yugoda up and with Kedi right behind them for safety sake. They found a little safe haven to stay in until the attack was over. Kedi kissed his wife goodbye before heading back into the action. **

"**Moon spirits please protect our men in our hour of need." said Yugoda as both women sat in the ground trying to hide. **

**After awhile the fighting sounded it was over so carefully Kana got up and went and slowly went outside the haven. **

**Before she knew, a fire nation soldier stood in front of her with an evil grin on his face. Before she could do anything, a few of his buddies appeared in back of her and tired her up and bide her so she couldn't scream. **

**Yugoda sensed something was wrong so she got up and went to go find her best friend. What she didn't expect was four fire nation soldiers dragging Kana away. Yugoda had to go tell Pakku now. She hurried as fast as her swelling legs could carry her until she found the water benders checking out the damage from the Fire Nation Attack. **

**She saw Pakku taking to his father and Father in law so she quickly moved as fast as she can. **

"**Pakku, they have her." she said as she stopped next to her husband who recently joined them.**

"**They have who, honey?" questioned Kedi.**

"**The Fire Nation soldiers dragged Kana away." Pakku looked at his father, his father-in-law, and Kedi worriedly before all of them except Kedi, went to find Kana.**

**To be continued……**


End file.
